The story of Harry and Ginny
by express creativity
Summary: This is a story of Harry looking back on his relationship with Ginny and leading up to his proposal. Harry somehow can't find the courage to propose to the love of his life Ginny so he ends up looking back at all the good times they had. Rated T just in case but there is nothing bad.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter and all credit goes to Jk Rowling. This is a story I just thought up it and was inspired to write it does not follow the exact details of the books. Please review this is my first FanFiction. Good and bad review are not only welcomed but appreciated so I can develop my writing skills. Thanks for reading.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was pacing back and forth in Ron's room having an internal battle. The last few weeks had gone by at a snail's pace of Harry's failed attempts of asking Ginny the love of his life to marry him. Being from Gryffindor you would think he could find the courage to ask her. Harry sat on Ron's bed and thought to himself that he was hopeless. Harry pulled out the ring he had bought for Ginny, and while looking at it thought of all the events that lead up to this moment. The happiest times of his life and some devastating times.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ron what am I going to do I don't know how to dance, and I am required to go to the stupid yule ball" Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the common room.

"Harry any girl would love to go with you your Harry Potter, I have the hard part I'm just Ron stinking Weasley" Ron said sulking.

"But I don't want to go with just any girl" Harry stated sadly.

Harry risked a quick glance at Ginny. Recently, Harry was confused he started noticing Ginny more and more. He realized how good she looked today and blushed slightly. She's your best mates sister there was no way Ron would allow it, and if we broke up it would ruin the way the Weasley's would look at me. The Weasley's had been Harry's family and he couldn't be thinking of Ginny like that. Harry looked back to his two best friends and realized he was busted Hermione was looking at him questioningly.

"Harry would you mind coming with me to the great hall I forgot my… uh quill" Hermione asked mischievously.

As soon as they left the portrait hole and no one was around Hermione squealed and jumped around.

"You like Ginny don't you, ahhhh this is perfect you guys will look great at the ball together"

"I don't like Ginny she's Ron's little sister" Harry sternly refused.

However his cheeks betrayed his as they turned a light shade of pink and Hermione definitely did not miss it.

"You do! This is great you just ask her to the yule ball and everything will be perfect you and Ginny will be happy and you will have a date to the yule ball"

Hermione was getting really excited. A flash of hope and happiness filed Harry's face then it quickly turned to sadness and despair.

"There's only one problem she doesn't even like me and Neville is already planning on asking Ginny. Neville is my friend I would never betray him like that"

"Oh stop being so noble you and I both know she likes you and would be way happier going to the ball with you than Neville" Hermione stated accusingly.

'Well Neville is asking her as soon as he gets back from Herbology, so it's too late now I will just have to find someone else" Harry frowned.

At this Hermione jumped up and ran back to the common room Harry right behind demanding to know what she was doing but Hermione just ignored him and kept running until she was in the common room. The sight that she and Harry saw made both of their stomachs drop and Harry decided he would rejoin Ron at the couch. Neville was making his way towards Ginny and both Harry and Hermione knew what for.

'Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione screamed just before Neville reached Ginny. The look on Harry's face was one of pure terror because he knew what Hermione was about to do. Hermione had everyone's attention as she raced to get Ginny.

"Ginny I-I-I ne-need to- to talk to you it's really-really important"Hermione barely managed, out of breath from her run.

'Could it wait one second I think Neville was about to ask me something weren't you Neville"

Neville's face went white "um… er No I uh it can wait clearly this is more important"

Hermione led Ginny to the girls dorm without another word unaware that everyone in the common room was staring at this odd display. Hermione threw open the door to the dorm and jumped on her bed and made a gesture for Ginny to sit. Ginny followed clearly a little confused. Both the girls just looked at each other than when Hermione opened her mouths to speak Ginny cut in first a little anger in her eyes.

'Hermione how dare you I think Neville was about to ask me to the ball and now I know I can't go because I'm only a year three" Ginny spat out with venom laced in her voice.

Hermione just took it and said "well I know for a fact Neville was going to ask you to the ball…"

A very angry Redhead interrupted Hermione and readied her retort. Hermione stayed calm however because she knew that Ginny wouldn't be mad once she heard what she had to say.

"Hermione how could you! You know how much I want to go to the ball. I can't believe you I thought you were my friend" Ginny has boiling at the sheer boldness of her friend.

"Well if you let me finish you would know that I intentionally stopped Neville from asking you because I have great news. Harry likes you! He wants to ask you to the ball but he knew that Neville was going to ask you and he didn't want to betray his friend"

Hermione practically screamed the last part. Ginny's face went from confused to pure happiness. Ginny's mind went into overdrive Harry likes her Ginny Weasley his best mate's little sister she couldn't believe it all those years of being too nervous to talk to him he liked her, Harry Potter liked her. Hermione watched as her friend tried to find the words that would describe how she was feeling but she couldn't.

Ginny finally managed to say "So when is he going to ask me to the ball?"

Hermione's face dropped "we never really got that far I was making sure you didn't agree to go with Neville. Just try to avoid Neville until I can talk to Harry"

Harry couldn't help himself he started looking at Ginny more and more and blushing when she talked to him. He and Hermione had talked but Harry refused to ask Ginny to the ball until Neville did because it would be a betrayal.

'I have to do everything around here" Hermione muttered to herself.

Hermione was on her way to talk to Neville about who he was going to the ball with but of course Neville was on the hunt for his missing toad so Hermione had to hunt him down.

"Neville how's it going?"

"Pretty good but I lost my toad have you seen it?" Neville asked frantically.

"No sorry, so who are you going to ask to the ball?"

"I was thinking of asking Luna because it's obvious Harry wants to ask Ginny"

Hermione was so relieved she didn't have to do anything then she say Luna walking down the hall and realized it would be the perfect time for Neville to ask.

"Uh Neville there Luna is you should ask her to the ball"

"I think I will"

Hermione walked away to go find Harry. She found Harry sitting on the couch looking at Ginny and when he saw Hermione watching him he quickly looked down as him cheeks flushed bright red. Hermione approached Harry and told him that Neville had just asked Luna to the ball and that he should ask Ginny. Harry's face lit up and they went to a corner to discuss how he should ask Ginny.

Harry was waiting outside of Ginny's classroom during his spare period in hopes of asking Ginny to go to the ball with him. Harry's nerves were at an all time high he was sweating in anticipation for her fiery red hair to exit the classroom. Finally after what felt like an eternity the door opened and student poured out and most importantly out came Ginny. Ginny squealed caught off guard by Harry when he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of line.

"Hi Harry, don't you look handsome today" Ginny giggled at the fact that Harry's cheeks turned the color of her hair"

"Thanks, I was just uh I just wanted to uh…"

"Just spit it out Harry" Ginny said putting her hand on Harry's hand to comfort him.

Harry forgot how to speak why did she do this to him she was just so… Ginny. He forgot everything He and Hermione had planned. Harry took a second to compose himself.

"Will you uh go to the ball with me" Harry said extremely quickly.

" yes of course I will" Ginny practically screamed out of excitement she had waited so long for this.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and gave Ginny a hug and he could feel her heart beating faster and faster and he knew she liked him. With regained confidence he looked down and started to lean in and he gave her a kiss not a huge one but it was long and sweet and it told Ginny how it felt and little did he know that was a moment he and Ginny would remember forever their first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days went in a blur for Harry he spent all of his time doing school work or with Ginny, however Ron was too preoccupied with finding a date to notice. Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room and Ron was complaining about the lack of available girls to go to the ball with when Ron brought up a subject Harry was nervous about telling him he had a date.

"Why can't we find dates we are two good-looking guys and yet there are no girls to go with" Ron said annoyed.

"Well actually Ron I have a date for the ball" Harry said apprehensively.

"Really why didn't you tell me who is it and when did you ask her, it had better not be a Slytherin" Ron joked. Harry let out a forced chuckle.

"Seriously though who is it" Ron's tone was friendly but not for long.

"Well Ron, its uh its … i'm going to the ball with Ginny" Ron looked at Harry like he had grown another head.

"YOUR WHAT! NO, NO I WON'T LET YOU SHE'S MY SISTER" Ron raised his wand but lowered it when Ginny who noticed the commotion ran over from her spot on the couch pulled Harry into a protective hug to stop Ron. Ginny held on tightly knowing that Ron would never risk hurting her.

"Ron please no he's your friend" Ginny said with hurt in her voice because of Ron's actions.

"I don't care you're my little sister and he's my… no **was** my best friend" Ron said coldly he raised his wand up again.

"You don't mean that Ron you and Harry have been friends forever don't throw that away for this" Ginny pleaded.

"He can have any girl in the entire world he's Harry Potter why does he have to have you" Ron practically screamed. At this point the entire common room was watching to see if this was the end of the golden trio.

"But I don't want just any girl Ron you know that. I want Ginny she's special to me I would never hurt her" Harry said softly. Harry meant it there was no way he was going to hurt Ginny. Ron's face seemed to soften as he realized it was true.

"I'm sorry mate I don't know what came over me, I'm really glad if she has to date someone... that it's you." Ron lowered his wand. Harry moved from behind Ginny and gave Ron a hug. Ron and Ginny both blushed bright red as they realized everyone in common room was watching.

"So we're good Ron." Harry asked quietly as to not be heard.

"Ya we're good. But if you ever hurt her there is a whole clan of protective Weasley brothers, I'm not even the worst" Ron chuckled.

"Then it's a good thing I don't plan on hurting her" Harry laughed and pulled Ginny into a tight hug, it would have lasted for longer but Ron interrupted much to Harry and Ginny's displeasure.

"That's long enough" Ron said while laughing.

"At least until your first date" Harry's face lit up at Ron's statement.

"Ginny would you like to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me" Harry asked beaming at her.

"I would love too I can't wait" Ginny giggled thinking of finally going on a date with Harry.

"Just then Hermione burst through the portrait hole with the biggest smile on her face. Harry thought that her friend looked like she just won the lottery.

"Guys I just got asked to the ball" Hermione said proudly. Ron's face flashed with sadness but almost immediately he recovered and it was gone.

"That's great Hermione who is it" Ginny asked proud of her friend's accomplishment.

Hermione's face lit up with a smile and she said "You'll see at the ball"

"Awww c'mon Hermione" They moaned in response.

"Sorry, you will just have to wait until the ball" Then Hermione ran away giggling.

Harry watched as Ron watched her go and saw his disappointed look on his face. Harry placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry mate you should have asked her first if you wanted to go with her" Harry smirked with a knowing look.

"I do not like Hermione, I just want to know who it is that's all." Harry and Ginny both burst out laughing.

"Ron is it even possible any more thick, everyone knows you like Hermione" Ginny laughed.

"Well sorry I didn't get the memo, there is no way I like Hermione" Ron said but this time he sounded less convinced. Harry and Ginny both walked away laughing at him and Ron sat there thinking about what they had said.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry woke up and couldn't stop the stupid grin creeping onto his face. Today was his Hogsmeade date with Ginny, Harry couldn't stop thinking of how great it was going to be. Harry had envisioned this day in his head so many times, he had thought of every scenario. Harry decided that it was time to get out of bed so with a moan and his body begging to stay in bed he reluctantly got dressed and headed down to the common room to wait for Ginny. Harry and Ginny had spent more and more time together like now when Harry waited for her to go for breakfast or when Harry helped her with her homework. Harry never even tried to kiss Ginny though because they were always under the watchful eye of Ron. Harry could tell that Ginny was getting annoyed with their lack of affection and she was confused why did Harry not like her anymore? Did he not find her attractive? Well Ginny was certain that on their date today she was going to get a kiss even if she had to be the one to make the first move. Ginny thought carefully as what she was going to wear, she wanted Harry to notice that she was pretty but not too revealing. Eventually she decided on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged her curves. She took a deep breath in preparation for seeing Harry as she walked down the stairs. Even though she had prepared herself harry still took her breath away, his messed up raven black hair she liked to play with his green eyes his lean body. Harry felt as though someone had taken his breath away Ginny she was dressed simply but it was enough for Harry to think she was the most beautiful person in the world.

"Hey Gin you look… Amazing" Harry exclaimed smiling warmly at her, Ginny blushed at Harry's compliment.

"Thanks Harry you don't look to bad yourself"

The two of them stood there staring at each other until Ron came down the stairs.

"What are you two doing? Ready to go down to the great hall or are you just going to stand and stare some more?" Ron laughed at his own joke Harry and Ginny just blushed and followed him down to the great hall. Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand as they walked down the corridor everyone pointing and whispering about them but they didn't care they had each other they found comfort in one another. Ginny secretly loved everyone knowing that she and Harry were dating, because it was a message to all the girls that he was off-limits. But that didn't stop Cho Chang, as they continued down the corridor Cho came up beside Harry and saw that his hand was in hers so she kissed him on the cheek. Harry stopped dead in his tracks Cho turned and gave him a wink Ginny was so mad that she sent a bat bogey hex at Cho luckily she missed because it would have landed her in detention. Ginny's heart sunk as she saw Harry's green eyes looking at her and she couldn't read them what if she didn't want to go on a date with her now. Ginny couldn't take it anymore she ran away, away from Harry away from Ron and Cho. She Hated Cho. Ginny was so upset she didn't hear Harry calling her.

"Gin please come back. Please Gin." Harry's heart was torn in two as he saw Ginny's fiery Red hair running away from him. Harry decided to leave Ron and follow after her. Harry pulled out the Marauder's map so he could follow Ginny. Finally Harry thought as Ginny's name stopped moving as he got closer he could hear her sobs.

"Gin are you OK?" Harry asked softly watching her cry into her knees. Ginny looked up and saw Harry.

"Go away. I don't want to force you into a relationship with me go be with Cho"Ginny said sadly.

"I want to be in a relationship with you not Cho" Harry's voice was full of emotion.

"Then why didn't you say anything after she kissed you" Ginny asked starting to sound hopeful.

" I was just surprised and I didn't know what you would do I don't like Cho I promise." Harry was getting closer to Ginny he looked at Ginny and he realized he was falling in love with the girl right in front of him, and forget what Ron would say he wanted to kiss her. Harry helped Ginny up, and without a word with one hand cupping her face and one hand on her waist he kissed her this time more passionately than the first. Ginny kissed him back her hand slid into his messy hair and they kissed until they needed air.

"Now are you ready to go on a date with me" Harry said with a huge boyish grin on his face.

"I don't know I might need more convincing" Ginny teased pulling Harry in for another kiss. After their kiss they started to go towards the great hall. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to Hogsmeade this earned them a huge frown from Cho but Harry didn't care he had Ginny.

Thanks for reading please favorite and review it means a lot to me. I will hopefully be fast at writing the next part.


	3. Chapter 3

The date

Harry was feeling like he was at the top of the world he had a fantastic girl next to him about to go on their first date, his friends were great he wasn't behind in school (thanks to Hermione). Harry and Ginny were finally going on their first date and Harry suddenly felt confident no nerves at all. Harry led Ginny to Honeydukes and they tasted some chocolate and candy they laughed and joked and had a great time. Harry secretly bought some of the chocolate Ginny particularly likes to surprise her later. Harry brought her to the three broomsticks to have a butterbeer. Harry saw a stray hair on Ginny's face and he brushed it behind her ear. He leaned in to give her a kiss. Harry was glad that he had stopped thinking about Ginny as just Ron's little sister he needed someone in his life that he could talk to and not be judged. He had Ron and Hermione but they were always fighting so Ginny was a breath of fresh air. Harry had never been really good with girls, mostly because of dudley. His cousin had never let any guys or girls talk to Harry much less actually like him. The two sat in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence it was full of unspoken words as Harry held her hand and she stared into his deep green eyes.

"So what are you thinking about Potter"

Harry was feeling so happy he just said the first thing that popped into his head. "Just thinking of how much I love you" Harry mentally kicked himself he had probably just made Ginny super uncomfortable. Harry expected Ginny to leave he couldn't blame her. But what Ginny did next surprised him. Her face turned the color of fire as she blushed worse than he had ever seen.

"Harry that makes me so happy, I've loved you since I was 8. I love you Harry" Ginny leaned in and gave Harry a kiss and he heard cat calls coming from the students at the three broomsticks. Harry blushed and led Ginny out leaving some coins at the bar. Harry decided to end the date early because he had the perfect evening in mind. As they walked back to the castle hand in hand Harry realized he did love Ginny. Most would say he didn't know her long enough but he had he had known her since he was 12, he didn't know it then but he started falling in love with her then. Harry led Ginny by the hand to the couch in the common room most of the kids were in Hogsmeade except for a couple of first and second years. Harry sat down first and Ginny joined him.

"Harry I a great time tonight and I can't wait for the ball" Harry looked content then terrified.

"Ginny I have no idea how to dance" Harry's face looked so innocent and cute to Ginny in that moment. Ginny decided she was going to teach him.

"C'mon Harry let's go" Ginny jumped off the couch and grabbed Harry's hand and led him out the portrait hole.

"Ginny where are we going"

"I don't know yet but you need to practice there is no way I will have you stepping on my feet at the ball" Harry laughed knowing it was probably true. He and Ginny wandered the halls until...

"Finally" Ginny pulled on a door and it opened and they entered.

Ginny started to teach Harry how to dance muggle and wizarding dances.

"ow , Harry, ow" Ginny's feet were getting trampled but she thought it was cute how he was trying so hard. Harry was glad the room was so dark because he could feel ginny's heart against his beating and he knew from the burning in his cheeks they were red enough to rival Ginny's hair. There was almost no space between them and Ginny's head was resting against Harry's chest. Suddenly Harry realized just how late it must be.

"Gin what time is it" Harry asked sweetly.

"It's 2am Harry we've been at this for hours" Ginny started to panick.

Harry pulled Ginny even closer. "Well time flies when you're having fun" Harry grinned and he leaned down and pushed Ginny against a wall as he kissed her the most passionately he ever had, it left Ginny breathless he hand running up and down his hair. Even through her shirt she could feel Harry's soft tender fingers running up and down her back it sent tingling sensation all through her body. Ginny moaned in the back of her mouth and deepened her kiss with Harry she had always wanted to snog him senseless. Finally gasping for air he pulled away.

"What that's all you got Potter" Ginny teased him.

"With renewed energy he placed kisses all down her jawline and neck which triggered the tingles all over again. Until he returned to meet her mouth.

"Harry we have to get going" Ginny didn't want it to end but knew that they had to go.

Harry reluctantly took her hand and led her back to the common room. Harry gave her a kiss goodnight and watched as she headed up the girl dormitory stairs. Harry for maybe the first time in his life truly loved and he slept that night without a single nightmare.

Harry woke with a start when Ron smacked him.

"Where were you so late last night?"

Harry knew if Ron knew he would kill him. "Uhhh I was out looking at the stars, couldn't sleep" Harry prayed Ron wouldn't press any further. Harry got dressed and headed down to meet Ginny and Hermione for breakfast. While Ron was too preoccupied talking to Harry about Quidditch Harry was trying to hear what Ginny and Hermione were talking about.

"We danced all night, it was amazing I really love him"

"That's amazing Ginny"

"I just know I'm going to screw it all up"

"No your not Ginny"

The four of the sat down for breakfast and Harry took Ginny's hadn't under the table. Ginny thought this was the cutest thing ever and looked down at her food to try and conceal the huge blush creeping onto her face. This gesture did not go unnoticed as soon as Ginny excused herself to go to the washroom Cho started to follow her and once they were out of the great hall Cho grabbed Ginny arm roughly Ginny realized just how upset she was.


End file.
